1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a lens moving unit and a camera module having the same.
2. Background
A miniaturized and low power-consuming camera module is difficult to be applied with a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) technology used for a conventional camera module, and therefore researches have been briskly waged to cope with the difficulty mentioned above.
A camera module mounted on a small electronic device such as a smart phone may be frequently applied with a shock during use and may be minutely shaken by a user handshake during photographing. Thus, development for a technology to additionally install handshake shake correction means has been recently required. The handshake shake correction means are variably researched.
One of the handshake shake correction technologies that corrects the handshake by moving an optical module to x, y axes corresponding to a plane perpendicular to an optical axis suffers from disadvantages such as complex structure and inadequacy to miniaturization, because an optical system must be moved and adjusted within the plane perpendicular to the optical axis for image correction.